


Keep me cool (Or make me hot)

by xxWinterRose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, Summer, Threesome, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxWinterRose/pseuds/xxWinterRose
Summary: AU. When Yukhei's AC breaks down in the middle of an intense heat wave, he decides to go stay with his friendly neighbour Jungwoo for a few days until his AC gets repaired. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Jungwoo doesn't live by himself and even more surprised by what the two have in stall for him.





	Keep me cool (Or make me hot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/gifts).



> Request number two for silentterror!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! And thanks to everyone who reads it~ xo

Keep me cool (Or make me hot)

 

Sweat.

More sweat.

And a little bit more sweat.

Yukhei rolled over onto his back in hopes it would make him feel a little cooler.

Did it work? No, of course it didn't. Yukhei had to be the single most unluckiest person in the world right now. His AC had broken only a mere four hours ago, five days into the hottest heatwave South Korea has seen in years. 

He huffed and blew his hair from his face. He looked around to see if there was anything he could do. He had already opened all the windows and doors, and put on the one electric fan he owned. He wished he had bought another one now, but with AC already installed in his apartment , he didn't think he'd ever need a fan again. Boy was he wrong. 

He stood up, pulling his shorts down with a struggle as the sweat had made them cling to him in all the wrong places. He wondered into his kitchen and opened the fridge, throwing his head inside to feel the cool against his heated face. Damn, it felt so good. That was when he noticed the old bottle of milk in there, the one that he 'borrowed' from his neighbour last week.   
He had spoken to his neighbour for all of three separate occasions in total. Last weeks encounter, it was just past eleven pm and Yukhei had ran out of milk completely. He had left his apartment to go to the 24 hour convenience store when he bumped into his neighbour, Kim Jungwoo.

"Ah Yukhei-ssi, where are you going so late?" He said with a warm smile, Yukhei couldn't help but smile back. He explained about his milk and that he had to have a glass before bed every night. Jungwoo frowned. "I'm sure I have a spare, come in," He had said before inviting Yukhei inside.

As they entered, Yukhei felt nerves hit him, as well as an amazing smell of fruit... maybe fruit pie? 

"Just in here," Jungwoo ushered Yukhei into the living/kitchen area. He looked around curiously. The layout was exactly the same as his apartment, it was just decorated differently. Jungwoo's was a liitle more artistic while Yukhei's was much more cluttered.

"Here you are," Jungwoo said as he handed Yukhei the small bottle. "You sure? I mean, I'll pay you back!" Yukhei said, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks all of a sudden. "There's no need! It's fine," He smiled again. Yukhei bowed a little. "Thank you!" This was when he was glad that the AC was strong in these apartments, he really needed to keep his blush at bay.

Strong AC.

Strong AC? 

AC?

???

Yukhei pulled his head from the fridge and from his flash back. "Jungwoo has AC!!!" He shouted. He felt as all his life's problems had been sorted. He reached into the fridge and pulled out the out-of-date milk and kissed the bottle hard. "Thank you!"

He ran into his bedroom and got out his small backpack and packed all his main essentials in it as quickly as he could. He turned the fan off and gave it a kick while cursing it under his breath.

He left his apartment and stood in front of Jungwoo's. He took in a deep breath and knocked lightly. After hearing nothing, he knocked again but louder. Half a minute past and the door opened, revealing Jungwoo wearing a very small pair loose boxer shorts. His cheeks flushed and his bangs clinging to his forehead with sweat. "O-oh hey Yukhei-ssi, what's up?" He said with a small smile, clearly out of breath. Yukhei scratched the back of his head. "Well, my AC's broke and the guy won't come out to fix it for another three days and I can't live in there without it..." He kicked his feet around while looking down, "So I wondered if I could crash 'round yours for a couple days? Just until it gets fixed...please? I won't be any trouble!" Yukhei smacked his hands together and held them above his bowed head.

Jungwoo hesitated for a minute, but then nodded. How could he say no it that?

"Alright then, come in," He said, opening the door wide. Yukhei ran inside, screaming "Thank you!" until he found a spot where the AC's at it's strongest. He let a sigh of relief escape his lungs as he felt the cool air surround him. He couldn't be happier.  
"Jungwoo?" Yukhei's head turned when he heard another voice call out. It didn't take long before the third male entered the room. Yukhei looked at the dark haired guy with confused eyes as he also was only wearing just his underwear.

"Um, Dongyoung, I can explain," Jungwoo began. He opened his mouth to continue until he noticed the mischievous look of Dongyoung's face.

"No no, no need to explain... He's cute, this could work."

Jungwoo raised a brow, "What could work?" He questioned, completely confused by Dongyoung's words. "Jungwoo-yah, should we carry on from where we left off?" The black haired male asked in his seductive tone. Jungwoo stared at him with puzzled eyes while chewing on his bottom lip. He couldn't be being serious, could he? "Dongyoung...?" He questioned again, Dongyoung just smirked in response. 

"So, whats your name?" He addressed Yukhei, who currently looked completely dazed by the strange conversation between the other two males as well as the powerful breeze that this AC had. "Me? Oh, I'm Yukhei, nice to meet ya!" He smiled. Jungwoo couldn't help but stare. "Okay, Yukhei, I'm Dongyoung. I've got a really, really cool idea if you wanna try something new?" He said as he walked closer to Yukhei, taking slow and easy steps. "Me and Jungwoo would love for you to join us..." "Join you in what?" Yukhei tilted his head to the side, thinking of what he could mean. He thought through all the things they could get up to; board games, sports, dinner?

"Well, Jungwoo and I were in the middle of something when you arrived, something a little... intimate... and I thought it'd be fun if you joined? No pressure! But I can be certain you will have a good time, me and Jungwoo will make sure of that..."

Yukhei looked completely taken aback, a deep crimson blush on his face.

Jungwoo stood awkwardly with an equal amount of blush.

Yukhei thought for a moment before muttering the word,

"Sure."

The heat was long forgotten about an hour later while Yukhei was sprawled out on the bed with Jungwoo straddling him, kissing passionately. Dongyoung had resided himself between the both of their legs, pleasing their members in turn.

"Ah, ah, ahhh,"

"Oh, fuck-!"

The heat in the room was rising but none of them noticed.

Dongyoung moved the other two so Yukhei was on all fours and Jungwoo was standing on the floor in front of him. Dongyoung began to slowly enter Yukhei, using as much lube as possible. He didn't want to hurt the younger male at all. Yukhei was surprisingly relaxed and as soon as he felt Dongyoung's cock fill him up, he took Jungwoo's into his hand then into his mouth, sucking in the same rhythm as Dongyoung's thrusts. 

Yukhei had never felt pleasure like this before.

He took Jungwoo's cock deeper and deeper until it was all in. He choked a little, which lead to Jungwoo thrusting slightly, gripping his fingers tightly into Yukhei's hair.

Oh, fuck, oh fuck," Dongyoung chanted as his thrusts became deeper and stronger, feeling Yukhei clench tighter every time he choked on Jungwoo's length.

Dongyoung pulled out quickly before he came. He did not expect the new guy to be this good. When he did, Yukhei gasped and pulled away from Jungwoo, causing his cock to fall from his mouth and slap him across the face, all the while as Jungwoo came in hot spurts, covering Yukhei's sweating face in his seed.

"I am so sorry!" Jungwoo apologised before Yukhei began licking the cum from his face.

"So good."

Dongyoung moved their positions again so Yukhei was sitting on the bed with Dongyoung's face in between his legs, and Jungwoo pounding into him from behind. Yukhei looked down and watched as Dongyoung gave him head. He watched in awe, enticed by his tongue, lapping up his pre-cum. Dongyoung kept up a slow pace, even as Jungwoo pounded into him at high speed. The slow licking was causing Yukhei to slowly go insane. He was gripping hard onto the head board behind him and grunting in time with Jungwoo's thrusts, as they were jolting Dongyoung and pushing him further and further into Yukhei's crotch.

Yukhei's head was beginning to spin.

"Fuck- I need to cum--!"

And with those words Dongyoung complied and pushed the younger's cock deep inside his mouth and began to hum, sending those good vibrations through his body.

It wasn't long until all three of them came consecutively. Yukhei first; followed by Dongyoung, who couldn't hold back any longer after Yukhei had came deep in his throat and then all up his face; then finally Jungwoo, for a second time, after feeling how tight Dongyoung had become upon releasing, he couldn't hold it back either.

The three of them lay across the bed catching their breaths.

Yukhei was the first to speak.

"That was so, so good. Even though I am boiling, that was worth it. Let's do it again!"

Jungwoo and Dongyoung laughed in unison before sitting up, ready to go again.


End file.
